edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edna
---- Bio (Two versions of Edna exist in Technomaru's fanfiction but this section covers the one from "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" and not the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy") Full Name: Edna Esmeralda Espinoza Age: 12... just like the male Eds. Occupation:' '''Best friend, Junior High School student, The Fourth Ed, Horror movie Conniseur. '''Also known as:' The Fourth Ed, Edna the Fourth Ed, "That crazy girl who thinks she's a Ed" Nationallity: ''' Hispanic. With a hint of Swedish from Nazz's side of the family. '''Hair color: Brown Tongue color: A shade of purple that matches the color of her fingernails Height: the same height as May Kanker Normal attire: '''A blue shirt with a red dress '''Winter gear: long sleeve blue shirt with red jeans, sometimes with a vest Festival Attire: 'a red and blue Kimono with geta sandals '''Personallity: '(shy at first) Funny,understanding, unusual, unique, protective, couragous, and smart '''Talents: '''being smart like Double D, being a better scammer than Eddy, and know weird stuff like Ed, makes friends easily. knows why Kevin has a thing for the word "dork". Can make cosplay costumes and disguises, and imitate voices kinda like Cleveland Brown. It is hinted that she is a Hajikelist (Wiggin Specialist) along with Ed. '''Family: '''Nazz Van Fartenshmeer (cousin), Emily Erma Espinoza (older sister) Nazz's aunt Marian (Mother), Ricardo Espinoza (father) '''Friends with: '''Ed,Edd, n Eddy, May Kanker, Jimmy, Sarah, Rachel, Johnny 2x4, Jennifer (the same one from "The Aspie Girl") her cousin Nazz, the Kimono Sisters (Ryoko, Hikari, Kasumi) and Kitaro Kimono... her boyfriend (she refers to her bestest friends as "her Nakama" and is very protective of them) '''Enemies with: '''Kevin, (at first) those two other Kanker Sisters, the Killer Sisters, clowns in general (she is a coulrophobic), Spicey flavored Cough drops, and anyone who wishes harm to her "nakama". Plus Eddy is sometimes her enemy. '''Residence: '''Peach Creek Estates, next to Ed's house. '''Former Residence: Jefferton (no not that one!). Likes: '''adventure, traveling, music, dancing, Professional Wrestling, anything from the 80's, video games, drinking milk, stuff that makes her laugh, japanese comics and anime, anyone who says nice things about her beautymark, and being with anyone on the friends list, especially the male Eds and May Kanker. When Ed does something stupid. '''Dislikes: '''marshmallows, meekrob, CLOWNS!, seeing her friends in tears, her enemies and those who wish to bring harm to her friends/nakama,Being referred to as a "Mary Sue". When the THX "Deep Note" thingy gets really really loud. When Eddy does something stupid. '''Weakness: Her Coulrophobia, her nearsightness, and CHURROS! Favorite activities: Wigging out, Wrestling, karaoke with either May Kanker or the Kimono Sisters, Cosplay, cooking, watching scary movies with Ed and May, exploring the town with either May, Nazz, or the Eds, playing classic arcade games with May or Double D, hanging out, watching anime or reading manga with anyone interested in it, mostly May, Ed, Double D, Nazz, and the Kimonos. She used to scam with the 3 Eds but quickly abandoned it due to Eddy's questionable ideas and when the Kimonos moved to their town. Favorite Anime/Manga: Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (her boyfriend resembles and is named after Kitaro), One Piece, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Pokemon, Digimon: Digital Monsters, Flint the Time Detective, Samurai Pizza Cats, Dr. Slump, Ranma 1/2, Haunted Junction, Urusei Yatsura, Kinnikuman/ Ultimate Muscle, Tenchi Muyo, Gatchaman (aka G-Force or Battle of the Planets), Bleach, and Crayon Shinchan. Least favorite Anime/Manga: Hakaba Kitaro (for being too scary), Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland (for very obvious reasons), and Monster Rancher. Favorite video games: The Castlevania Saga, Burgertime, Joust, Root Beer Tapper, Tron, Discs of Tron, Pokemon (any version), any Digimon World game, Pac-man, Ms. Pac-man, Donkey Kong 3, Sonic CD, Sonic the Fighters, pretty much most Sonic the Hedgehog games, Nights into Dreams, House of the Dead II, Splatterhouse, House of the Dead EX, Dragon's Lair, One Piece: Grand Battle, Jump Super Stars, most of the Mario games, Tetris Attack, and too many to list! First appearance:'''Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna chapter 1 History On the day she met the Eds, she was introduced to them by her cousin Nazz, thinking she needed friends and her name is also a variant of Ed to the point that her catchphrase is "You can't spell Edna without "E" and "D". She is notable for two things: Scamming Eddy with a naughty video tape that turned out to be a tape containing episodes of "The Hair Bear Bunch" and making friends with a Kanker... May! well... all that and being the fourth Ed. Now the real reason she befriended May despite Eddy's protests is because she knows that May is horribly treated by her sisters and she needed friends, so she takes May under her wing and helps her improve her life, despite Eddy's protests that Kankers and Eds don't mix, Edna is still true to her word... plus May saved Eddy from choking to death and he is too stupid to acknowlege that. She also claims that "she sees a bit of herself in May". The two are soon inseperatable. Double D agrees with Edna and Ed then thinks May hangs out with her and them just for the sake of being friends... plus Edna promised to let Ed borrow her DVD copy of Peter Jackson's earlier movies if he doesn't mind if May hangs out with them. Due to past traumas (and a incident in the circus) Edna has Coulrophobia. She also guessed correctly why Kevin has a obsession with the word "dork" but this is a family friendly wiki so I won't go much into details but she uses that fact to get back at Kevin for what he did to Eddy in "Your Ed here". While Ed, Edd, n Eddy are currently dating Kasumi, Hikari, and Ryoko Kimono... Edna falls for their younger brother Kitaro Kimono. More Info to come! Family *Ricardo Espinoza (father) *Nazz's Aunt Marian (Maiden name: Van Bartonschmeer) (mother) *Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (cousin) *Emily Erma Espinoza (older sister) *Tripper (Adoptive Alien Brother) *Pure Evil Dark (Modified Clone) '''Trivia *Edna was the result of a question often asked by her creator, "What if there was a fourth Ed and it turned out to be a female?" The author also makes other OCs who are females because he once asked this question, "Are there any females who are NICE to the Eds?" *She is the only Ed with a middle AND a last name! It was thought up by the author's close friend to have her name have the initials start with "E". *In both "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" she knows what's under Double D's hat but she reacts to it in a positive way and always pulls out her Minolta brand camera to take a picture of it. *The reason why she physically resembles "Ugly Betty" Suarez from the hit ABC series "Ugly Betty" because the series was popular around the time he thought up the character. *Like Eddy she has a older sister... and ironically she is dating Eddy's older brother!!! It is unknown what she sees in him. *Her Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) was inspired by the author's pet kitten Katherine after being frightened by a image of Buggy the Clown from the hit anime "One Piece". This was also inspired from one episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" where Billy reveals to be also afraid of clowns and this worked well in "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" by making Edna a coulrophobic, this also applies to the Edna in this story. *The reason why she has a beautymark under her left eye is because not only it parodies the character Konata Izumi from the anime "Lucky Star", but it is to tell her apart from the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" *Apparently she has a fan in Erin Fitzgerald... No really! Check her Deviantart favorites! * For some strange coincidence, the author's girlfriend has a beautymark on the same spot Edna has hers... and she was created before they even met. * When Deviantart artist Sevasan-7 draws Edna, her version appears to have darker skin and black hair instead of her usual skin tone and brown hair and her clothes are white and blue instead of red and blue. It's never revealed why the change of pallet even happened. *Edna's visual appearance is first designed by the Deviantart artist ImpailingxHeaven (formerly Bornatiger-chan) and he is thankful this turned out great. *The creator of the fanfic "An, Ann, n Anny" (A fanfic where the males are girls and the girls are males) actually designed Edna as a male named "Andy". (S)he is best friends with Jay Kanker (male May). The author was shocked upon hearing some fans think Edna is more attractive as a male. Andy is non-canon to "An, Ann, n Anny" *The Author officially gave Edna a birthday, she was born on August 18th. The day he published chapter 49 of "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" where that version of her was introduced. *The author dedicated one chapter of EEEnE to Michael Jackson (1959-2009) and wrote it on the night he died. *Originally Edna was going to be a cheerful Goth (kinda like Lydia from "Beetlejuice") but then the author decided against it. *She will appear in the video game "Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life". *She will also appear in the video game "Cul De Sac Racing" and her car is called the "Love Heart". It's currently unknown what it looks like but it is said to be pretty fast. *Edna also appears in the fanfiction "Edbound", starting from chapter 2. It is unknown which version of Edna is in this fanfiction as no information is provided. *Edna will make a brief cameo at the end of Operation ED. *The Eds (and Edna) had a brief cameo in the author's Chowder fanfic "Toastbusters" *Edna appears in Chapter 18 of Emma Iveli's Family Guy/One Piece fanfic "Family Piece". She helps Vivi and Meg escape from the WG cult and the manager of "Hot Topic" Also at the time of the chapter's release it was her creator's birthday. *The episode "Your Ed Here" reveals that Nazz has a Aunt Marian... sure enough that is Edna's mother in this fanon! The father now named Ricardo Espinoza. *Edna moved from the town of Jefferton (no not that one!) however it also has a Gulliver's buffet. That could explain that time Nazz was really fat in the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode "Every which way but Ed". The town name Jefferton is from the cancelled Adult Swim show "Tom goes to the Mayor". *The author's other close friend Jeraldine once said that Edna looks EXACTLY like Penny Sanchez, one of the main characters from the Nickelodeon series "Chalkzone". The Author has no comment but is very suprised by that coincidence. *Her last name is also spelled "Espinosa" *She was once interviewed/annoyed by Clarance from the MTV2 show "Wonder Showzen" *EEnE fansite Edsarenumberone describes Edna in the following way: CREATOR: Technomaru DATE POSTED: 9/30/09 NAME: Edna Age: 12 Gender: Girl Height: unidentified Weight: unidentified Likes: adventure, traveling, music, dancing, anything from the 80's, video games, stuff that makes her laugh, japanese comics and anime, anyone who says nice things about her beautymark, and being with anyone on the friends list, especially the male Eds and May Kanker. *Eye Color: unidentified *Hair Color: Brown *IQ: about as high as Edd's *Add Ons: Is Nazz's cousin. She also guessed correctly why Kevin has a obsession with the word "dork". *A alternate universe version of Edna appears in the author's Courage the Cowardly Dog fanfiction Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr.. In this fanfiction she is 7 years old, has no braces, has a Eustace-like brother named Eric, Lives in the City of "Somewhere" as opposed to the town of "Nowhere" and she has no affiliaton with the Eds nor May Kanker. So far this is the ONLY non-Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic she appears in. The Author chose Edna as Courage Jr.'s owner because not only is Edna his trademark character and she is a suitable owner of Courage Jr. but her Hispanic heritage would allow him to use Mexican lore such as "Día De Los Muertos" (day of the dead) and "La Llorona" (the weeping woman in white). Originally the author wanted to use Raisin from the John R. Dilworth cartoon "Smart Talk with Raisin" as Courage Jr.'s owner but he couldn't because not many people saw that cartoon and Raisin already has a dog named Hamilton. So he thought Edna would make a better owner for Courage Jr. *According to chapter 23 and 24 of {Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna} her favorite Halloween Costume is Arale Norimaki from "Dr. Slump". *In the fanfiction Ed-taro Edna is voiced by Nicole Mills. *In chapter 27 it's revealed she loves Churros and will act like the churro equivelant of the Cookie Monster if she sees them. *She apears in Star Eds 64 in the role of Peppy Hare, but somtimes is shown doing thing s that Fox or Slippy did in the game. *The author imagines her being voiced by either Maggie O' Hara or Wendee Lee. See Also *May-Edna Friendship *The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna *Edbound *Operation ED *Ed-taro *Edna's Parents Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters